The AntiDementors
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Hey guys and gals, this is my idea on what happens to the souls of the people that become Dementors. I know that this is a new way of seeing things, but I thought about this story the other night, and it jut came out like this. It will have romance in i
1. prologue

**The Anti-Dementor**

Chapter one: Prologue

A/N: As always I own none of the characters in this story, except my own characters. I give all thanks to J K Rowlings for allowing us mortals the right to use her characters and settings for our little stories.

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic in London, there sits an old man that only a few people know of his existence. Of course there are rumors abounding of him and what he does, but only the Minister of Magic, and the head of the unspeakables know about him, and what he does. For this man is in charge of the creation of the guards of the Wizard Prison Azkaban, the Dementors.

This man has been doing his job for the last 200 years, and is in search of a replacement for him, for he is dying. He came out of his office one morning, and made his way up to Minister Corneleus Fudges office, and walked in. Fudge almost had a heart attack when the man walked in and said, "Cornelius, I need a replacement within the next year or so, for I am dying."

Fudge just nodded, for he new that this day would come soon, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be this soon. "I have an idea of the perfect person for the job, but you won't be able to train him for a full year, because the young man is still in school. He is in his seventh year, at Hogwarts, and is the top of his class. They get out in June, will 6 months be enough?"

"Yes it will be tight, but I can probably prolong my life enough til the young man in trained. When can I meet this gentlemen?"

"Well we can go see him at anytime, or would you prefer that he comes here?"

"I would like to meet him here, but not before I send someone to check out his credentials. Do you have someone I can trust to go and check on him? If not, I will go myself in disguise."

After sitting back and thinking for a minute, Fudge finally said, "it might be better for you to go and check him out. I think that you have heard of this young man, his name is Harry Potter, and he and his friends are actually studying about your rumors. It seems that they have found an old book about the anti-dementors. I know, that is something we don't talk about, but for some reason they have found out about them, and are reading up on them to help Harry defeat Voldemort. He thinks that if they were able to harness the power, that they would have the power to take him out. They have actually made some remarkable progress towards this end, they have found the information about how they were made, and how there powers work. They are on the verge of a breakthrough. If you have a chance, you might want to go and help them, and see what there up to." Fudge says with a smile.

"I think I will go check him out, of course I have heard of Mr. Potter. Is he still hanging out with the other two? Or am I correct in guessing that these three are the ones investigating the rumors. What am I saying, if you say that Harry Potter is doing it, of course he would have help from his best friends." The old man said with a laugh.

"Good to hear old friend, why don't you go rest and I will make all the arrangements for you to visit the school." Fudge had a far away look on his face, and thought that this is going to be interesting.

"Ok fudge, I want to be there by the end of the week. I will leave everything up to you on what to do. Doesn't Mr. Potter have a girlfriend at this time? If he does, I would like to meet her along with him and his two friends."

"Oh yes Mr. Potter has one, and she is the sister of his friend Ron Weasley. She has been helping out with the research also, so I'm sure she would love to meet you also. Good night my friend, take care and bring out the best in our Mr. Potter."

Fudge pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill, and opened a jar of ink to write a note to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore:

I am writing to let you know that a friend of mine in the ministry has askedto meet your group of students that are investigating the rumors of the Anti-Dementors. He would like to offer them an opportunity of a lifetime. He would like to start talking to them by the end of the week, so if you would owl me, letting me know whether this is a possibility in the next couple of days, I would appreciate it.

For your students knowledge, and please only let these four know about it, I am enclosing a description and definition of what a Anti-Dementor is. Yes they are real, and they have some interesting ideas. I would like to know there results in what they find out.

Yours truly

Cornelious Fudge

Minister of Magic

Ministry of Magic for England

enclosure:

Definition of Anti-Dementor: N: A Anti-Dementor is made when the Dementor is made. It is what becomes of the soul of the person who becomes the Dementor. The Anti-Dementor takes away peoples fearful thoughts, unlike the Dementor who takes away happy thoughts. When a Dementor is destroyed, it's Anti-Dementor is also destroyed.

PS: If you want anymore information Albus, this man that is possibly coming, is the man for the answers. Please keep this information between you, the four students, the gentlemen, and myself, for this information before now was only known by 2 other people in the whole world. Thank you again, and have a great day.

Albus Dumbledore reread the letter again, before calling for the four students in question. After having a discussion with them, he sent an owl out immediately, saying that they would love to have the gentlemen come to hogwarts. He can come anytime after the end of the week.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, the next chapter will go into how the four got started in studying about the Anti-Dementors, and the months leading up to when this chapter takes place. This is a story set in the trios seventh year, and Ginny's 6th year. This study work that there doing, is something that they thought that would work to help Harry take out Voldemort. Please read and review. From now on the Ant-Dementors will be known as the AD so that people won't have to read the full name over and over again.


	2. the discovery

**The Anti-Dementor**

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Hermoine Granger is one of the smartest witches in history. Right now she was in her usual spot in the library with her nose stuck deep inside an ancient book that she had inadvertently come across. The book was on the history of the guards of Azkaban, the Dementors. It showed the history and how and why they were originally created. She had just come across a small passage in the middle of the book on the Anti-Dementors, which is what comes about from the souls of the persons that become Dementors. The AD are the antitheses of the Dementors, in that they take away the bad thoughts, and memories of people, instead of the happy thoughts and memories. Now Hermoine being a person who is always interested in learning more about things, went to try to find anything and everything she could about the AD, but so far she hasn't found anything more about them. She figured that if she was going to find anything else out about them, she would have to go to the Headmasters' private library to find it. So she left the library immediately and went to the Headmasters' office. Being the Head Girl, she already new the password to get to his office. When she got to the gargoyles, she said the password, "lemon drops," and went upstairs. When she knocked on the door, she heard, "come in Ms. Granger," she heard the headmaster say. When she walked in, she found her two best friends, and her boyfriend sitting in there as if they were waiting for her.

"Professor, what is you all doing here. I was just coming up to ask you about something that I had found. What do you know about the Anti-Dementors? Do you think that they might be able to help? What can they do?" Hermoine has a lot of questions that just seemed to pop into her mind.

"Yes Ms. Granger, you do have quite a few questions, and the rest are here because Harry had a dream about the same thing you are talking about. I have a suggestion that might help you find out about them and maybe help Harry out. I will allow you full access to all libraries at Hogwarts, and you can ask any questions that you have to me. I would suggest that you contact the Unspeakable for information about it. But you probably not get any info from them. Good luck and have fun with it. This will be considered your 7th year project. This will also help you with what you all plan to do after school. This will be along with all your other studies, so good luck. You will be all living in separate quarters from the rest of your classmates, and I know that two of you already are, for being head boy and girl, but this will be different. Good luck again." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Harry voiced the one concern that they all had, "but professor, how can we do that, isn't that like putting the sheep in the lions den so to speak. I mean we're not really the best people to have running around with basically a free will card if you know what I mean. Look at it this way, we will be able to go into any and all restricted areas of the school, and study stuff that wasn't meant for students to study." The whole group nodded at this.

"I know what I am doing with this Harry. You four have proven yourself trustworthy, and shown that you can and will do anything that needs to be done. Now shall I show you where you will now be bunking."

Dumbledore led them out of his office an down a long unused corridor up to the 6th floor. They stop in front of a portrait of the seal of Hogwarts, with a lion chasing a serpent. "This is your new dorm room, the password right now is "trust", but you can change it to your pleasure." Dumbledore led them in, and to there surprise, there was a huge common room with desks for each of them, couches, fireplace, chairs and book shelves that line the walls full of books of all descriptions. There were 2 doors leading out of the room, and when the students looked to Dumbledore with a weird look on there face, he said. "Well I already know that you four sleep together with your match ups, so we thought that you would like to be together here anyways. I also see that you have already gotten engaged, so I suggest that you might want to get married and make the living arrangements legal." Dumbledore said with a wink.

So the next week was spent making wedding arrangements, and having the wedding. The couples spent the honeymoons one weekend at Hogmeade, and enjoyed themselves very much.

A/N: Yes I know that this is AU, but it is interesting to say the least. Please r/r the story. For the fans of my other fic, Candlelight Dinner, I am working on chapter three, and should have it up by the end of the week. I would thank my reviewers, but at this time I haven't had any. Everyone have a great day and happy holidays. -Donald


End file.
